


Albania

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Albania

**Tirana**

Alexis stretched under the sun’s warm rays and replaced her beach hat. She glanced over to her left where Twyla was laying on her front reading some tomb of a book, a deep furrow in her brow from concentrating. Twyla caught her eye and beamed her 100-watt smile, the pair looked over to the right where Stevie was covered from head to foot, battling against the Mediterranean sun on her snow white complexion. 

Alexis had decided to treat her two favourite women to a girls trip and as neither of them had ever left North America before thought it was about time to broaden their geographical horizons. They were all after a holiday, where they could spend plenty of time lounging around as well as taking in local sights. Alexis had landed on the Albanian capital after googling that it was the perfect mix of history and beaches, as well as claiming to be the sunniest city in Europe!

“How do you two feel about a trip to the Natural History Museum this afternoon?” Twyla asked, as she finally put her book down and sipped her Bellini. 

“Yeah sure Twy, sounds good. You in Stevie?” Stevie nodded and sipped her beer, squealing as some condensation dripped down and onto her sarong covered leg.

Alexis giggled as she bopped each of her friends on the nose and was thrilled with herself having planned and paid for this trip for them and vowed to make it the first of many.

“I’m going for a dip to cool down, either of you joining me?” Alexis asked as she removed her frankly gigantic hat and shimmied down to the water’s edge. Stevie caught Twyla’s eye and shrugged, shunning her many cool layers and the two women raced each other, straight into the sea.


End file.
